Five Year Old Leader
by The fourth Bionic
Summary: What happens when the leader of Elite Force turns 5?
"Is that all you can do?" Chase mocked Oliver as they were training.

"Don't worry amigo, I have secret moves." He replied ready to create ice with his hands. As soon as it was fixed, he threw it at his opponent.

However, the other boy did not react quickly and soon found himself on the floor with his eyes closed. Oliver ran to his side panicked. He gently slapped him in the face a couple times but Chase did not regain consciousness.

"Mr. Davenport." he yelled.

The older man was inside his huge room spending a great time with himself in the pool. He heard screams and cries. _"What did they do again?"_ He mumbled as he exited his bedroom.

He descended the stairs, inserted the elevator only to find himself in front of and unconscious boy and his friend.

"What happened here?"

"I know you're gonna be mad because he is your son but I have a very good explanation. Aliens attacked us."

"What?"

"Yeah, green monsters with two big antennas in their heads, invaded the house and took Chase's soul."

"Then how is he still alive?" Donald said as he checked the boy's pulse.

"Okay, fine. I hurt him. But it was an accident. Will he be alright?"

"I don't know. I hope so. I don't see any physical damage so let's wait till he wakes up."

Donald carried the sleeping boy upstairs and placed him on the couch politely. Bree, Skylar and Kaz got in the house, gasping at the sight of their friend.

"What's up with him?"

"Oliver."

"On the bright side, he does not being annoying talking us about science." Skylar admitted receiving glares from father and daughter.

They all sat in the couch waiting. Few hours later, a groan was heard. Chase woke up holding his head. "Mmm, w-where am I?" He looked around terrified. Unknown figures everywhere. "Who are you people?"

They all stared at him.

"Chase it's me. Mr. Davenport. The handsome one. Do you remember me?"

The boy seemed to think for a while and answered with a smile on his face. "Yes, you are my grandfather."

"I am not that old." Donald shouted making his son crying. "Okay, okay. Listen, my name is Donald Davenport and I am your father."

"I thought that this guy was my daddy. And this girl my mamma." He pointed at Oliver and Bree. "Mom, dad sorry if I was a bad boy. I will not destroy your make up or your action figures again."

"Did he say he..." Bree mumbled and stood up ready to attack her brother. The others immediately pushed her back down.

"I suggest that you don't get his words into consideration. Guys, can you go downstairs for a while? I will examine him and get back to you.

Half an hour later, everyone were gathered in the lab waiting worried. They could not complete the missions without the brain of their team. Mr. Davenport appeared in front of their view.

"How is he?" Bree asked.

"It seems that Chase's fall caused him a concussion which made him lose his memory. From what he told me, Oliver and Bree are his parents, Kaz and Skylar his uncle and aunt. Moreover, he calls me grandpa. Now, seriously look at me. Does this face looks old?"

Everybody started coughing.

"Anyway, we will act like a normal family until he recovers. This whole paranoid thing will last only couple of days. Just have patience people."

They all nodded and went back on the living room.

The young Bionic was sitting on the sofa watching TV when he spotted a show about Superheroes. He stared at it for a few minutes. "Mommy, I want to become a superhero." He exclaimed hugging Bree.

"Young Chasey, there aren't superheroes."

"Then why my uncle just threw fire from his hands?"

"Kaz, stop. We are a normal family."

"Oh right. So, Chase what do you want to do? Play something, watch cartoons, help us destroy Roman and Riker who are trying to kill us?"

"Who are they? Why do they want us dead?" The boy asked as he hided his face behind his sister's back.

"No one. Your uncle imagine things. Right?" Skylar yelled.

"Sure."

The mission alert went off and the four heroes prepared themselves for it. Mr. Davenport explained the plan quickly.

"Roman and Riker are attacking people in the new subway station. It was built 30 years ago when I was... born. I'll keep an eye on Chase. Call me if you need me anything. Understood?"

"Yes sir." They all said and left.

Donald left the lab heading to his son. He found him on the floor crying. He helped him to stand up and put him on the sofa again. "What happened Chase?"

"I am afraid. Where is mum and dad?"

"They have a work to do and they will be back. I promise."

"Okay. Will you tell me a fairy tale? Where is grandma?"

"I am not your grandfather. I am your dad. Not your actual dad, the one who adopted you."

Chase could not believe in his ears. How can this guy be his adoptive father? He considered everything in his mind and stood up crawling away from him. "You are evil. You stole me from my parents."

"No, I did not."

"Liar. Leave me alone." He shouted and left the building before his adoptive father stop him.

The boy walked for long until he stopped outside of the subway station. He inserted it and spotted his team fighting with the evil men using powers. He goggled his eyes. _"Wow."_ he thought. _"I wish I could do that."_

He hided behind a column and watched. Unfortunately, things weren't good for the superheroes. Roman and Riker seemed to take advantage easily.

Chase could not stand at it.

"Stay away from them." He yelled as he approached the two boys.

"I started to wonder, where is their famous leader?" Riker mocked.

"Wait, is that the new bracelet of Star Wars? I love that movie. Can you tell me where your bought it from?" Chase asked but soon found himself on the ground by a laser.

"Nobody touches my brother, you freaks!" Bree said and attacked them. Skylar and Kaz helped her while Oliver was trying to make Chase recover.

Kicks, punches and powers. This was the only view the last minutes until the brothers gave up and left. "Yes, we did it." Kaz exclaimed.

"Guys, we have a problem. Chase just passed out." Oliver admitted.

"Let's take him back home." Bree protested.

Oliver picked the injured boy up and flied him all the way to their skyscraper.

"Mr. Davenport?" A voice was heard as soon as the doors were opened.

"Guys you're... Chase. He left and blocked the exit. I was not able to search for him. What happened?"

"He defended us and they hurt him." Kaz answered.

"He seems fine apart from that small cut on the top of his head. Fortunately, he does not need stitches. We will wait." The older man explained as he pulled his hands away from his son. "Just for the record, we keep acting."

Two hours passed and his eyes slashed opened. He sat up. "Hello? Anyone here?"

"Hey baby, it's mommy how do you feel?" Bree replied to him.

"Ha? Are you crazy? Did you hit your head anywhere?"

"No Chasey. Mum will feed you now."

"Okay, this is getting weird. Where's Mr. Davenport?"

"Wait do you remember?"

"I never lost my memory."

"Oh yeah, you did. When Davenport comes call him grandpa please."

"Fine. Why?"

The girl explained everything to him. They ended up laughing hard. Their father came upstairs looking himself in a mirror. "I looked so handsome today. Hey Chase, Chase. You are awake."

"Of course grandpa. Now, will you read me the story?"

"What? You're still dumb... I mean a little boy."

"Maybe yes, maybe no. Bree told me about the incident. I am really ashamed of myself. The only good part was when I told you that you are old."

"I am not."

"Yes you are." Both kids said laughing.

 **This is an one shot that came into my mind. I hope you enjoy it. An episode with Chase loosing his memory would be so funny. You can check my other stories too. Request episodes for alternative endings! Love ya!**

 **~The Fourth Bionic~**


End file.
